Nie martw się
by euphoria814
Summary: Słów kilka o urodzinach Stilesa i dlaczego nie powinien pić... / SLASH


betowała: anga971 za co jej zacnie dziękujemy :*  
dostępne również: ?t=4645

Work Text:

― … w zasadzie nie było najgorzej ― podsumował Scott, ale Stiles miał ochotę zapaść się pod ziemię.

― Walnąłem szalonego wujaszka Petera łopatą i powiedziałem mu, że to, co martwe ― takim powinno pozostać ― jęknął. ― I ty mówisz, że nie było najgorzej.

Scott wzruszył ramionami. Osiemnaste urodziny Stilesa wymknęły się odrobinę spod kontroli. Chociaż tak naprawdę, to Stiles się spod niej wyrwał, opróżniając cały zapas alkoholu, który znalazł się w jego zasięgu. Przez niego całe wilkołacze towarzystwo zostało zmuszone do zachowania trzeźwości.

― No wiesz, to dopiero była pierwsza godzina ― dodał Scott.

― To był ciąg dalszy? ― Stiles ukrył twarz w dłoniach.

― No raczej. Derek zorientował się, że będziesz rozrabiał i chciał zanieść cię do pokoju ― zaczął i wyszczerzył się bezczelnie. ― A wtedy złapałeś go za tyłek i nie chciałeś puścić. Stary, żebyś widział jego minę! ― parsknął Scott. ― Próbował cię nie upuścić, jednocześnie wywijając tobą, by zmusić cię do zabrania ręki! Byłeś jednak na tyle zdeterminowany, że nie rozluźniłeś chwytu ani na moment! Walczyłeś do ostatniej chwili! ― McCall wydawał się rozbawiony swoimi wspomnieniami, a Stiles zaczynał zastanawiać się nad samobójstwem. Zmacał tyłek wrednego, złego alfy, który przeważnie groził mu przegryzieniem tchawicy.

― Co było dalej? ― spytał, bo chyba już nic gorszego nie mogło się stać, ale radość eskalowała na twarzy Scotta, uświadamiając mu, że to jeszcze nie koniec.

― Wtedy złapał cię pod kolanami, żebyś nie mógł rękami dotykać jego tyłka i, gdy tylko twoja twarz znalazła się na tym samym poziomie, co jego pośladki… ― Urwał dla zwiększenia napięcia. ― Ugryzłeś go.

Stiles czknął. Scott jednak kontynuował.

― Spokojnie, to jeszcze nie wszystko. Na koniec powiedziałeś mu, żeby się nie martwił, bo to nie tak, że od ugryzienia zostanie człowiekiem ― dodał, już całkiem pokładając się ze śmiechu.

Stiles jęknął po raz ostatni, naciągając na twarz kołdrę. Ten kac był najgorszym ze wszystkich, jakie kiedykolwiek miał.

Kilka godzin później, gdy było już całkowicie ciemno, okno do jego pokoju otworzyło się z cichym jękiem. Stiles momentalnie się rozbudził, nie myśląc nawet o tym, by ponownie przyłożyć głowę do poduszki i zamknąć oczy. Spał prawie czternaście godzin i coś podpowiadało mu, że szybko znowu nie uśnie.

Namacał włącznik światła, chociaż doskonale wiedział, kto włamał się do jego pokoju.

― Jeśli przyszedłeś mnie zabić, wiedz, że mam wyrzutnie osikowych kołków ― powiedział, kiedy w pomieszczeniu zrobiło się jasno.

Derek zamarł w pół kroku i spojrzał na niego jak na idiotę.

― Poważnie? Tych osikowych kołków, które są na wampiry i, pozwól, że ci przypomnę, nie istnieją? – spytał, unosząc jedną z tych cholernie wymownych brwi.

― Cholera, zatem wszystko wskazuje na to, że będę musiał rozpalić nimi w kominku ― mruknął pod nosem. ― Nie chcę umierać jako dziewica – dorzucił starając się przybrać możliwie najbardziej płaczliwy ton. ― Wczoraj były moje urodziny… ― jęknął.

Derek pochylił lekko głowę i przybrał swoje wyjściowe spojrzenie, które jasno mówiło „jesteś idiotą".

― Przyniosłem twoje prezenty. Nie zabrałeś ich wczoraj ― warknął, rzucając na łóżko kilka pakunków

Stiles doszedł do wniosku, że pamięć o prezentach znalazła się w tej pechowej części jego szarych komórek, która nie przetrwała wysokiej ilości promili w jego krwi.

Z ciekawością spojrzał na notki dołączone do pudełek. Scott, Boyd, Erica, Isaac i… cholera, nawet Peter postarał się dla niego o jakąś ciekawą książkę.

― Dziękuję ― odparł, odrobinę uspokajając się, bo skoro Derek nie zamordował go od razu, jego życie jednak miało jeszcze trochę potrwać. Całkiem możliwe, że nie będzie musiał prosić Scotta o ochronę, chociaż wciąż nie odrzucał tej możliwości, bacząc na to, że Hale najwyraźniej nie miał zamiaru opuścić jego sypialni.

― Nie zapytasz, co dostaniesz ode mnie? ― zapytał lekko zirytowany Derek.

― Eee… ― Odchrząknął. ― Podejrzewam, że życie – odparł zgodnie z prawdą. Tak, w tej chwili życie to najpiękniejszy dar, cudowny, boski i niesamowicie szczodry.

Derek spojrzał na niego lekko skonfundowany. Stiles pośpieszył z wyjaśnieniami.

― Nie zamordowałeś mnie jeszcze za ten wczorajszy tekst i za… ― Urwał, bo oczy mężczyzny rozbłysły.

― Za to, iż twoje ugryzienie nie spowoduje, że zostanę człowiekiem? ― spytał z niebezpieczną nutką w głosie i Stilinski zaczął żałować, że o tym wspomniał. W końcu Derek mógł już o tym zapomnieć… czy coś w tym stylu.

Mężczyzna wyrwał się do przodu, ignorując fakt, że na łóżku Stilesa wciąż znajdowały się prezenty. Zepchnął je ręką pod wpływem chwili i wpił się ustami w wargi chłopaka, który zdołał jedynie pisnąć z zaskoczenia. Przez moment tylko Derek brał czynny udział w pocałunku, ale Stiles w końcu otworzył szerzej usta i język mężczyzny wślizgnął się odrobinę do środka.

Kilka szybkich uderzeń serca później, Derek oderwał się od niego i wyszczerzył wrednie, podchodząc z powrotem do okna.

― Nie martw się. To nie tak, że od tego przestaniesz być dziewicą – rzucił, wyskakując na zewnątrz.


End file.
